


Thinking of You

by Ecoreibun



Series: Jordan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, i miss you, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecoreibun/pseuds/Ecoreibun
Summary: Do you still think about me?





	Thinking of You

Sometimes

Most of the time

I think about her

I think about her a lot

Everyday

 

I think about all those pleasant memories between us

Our late night conversations

Those lazy mornings waking up entangled in one another

Staring into your eyes

Those sweet head kisses

The playful neck pecks

These are some of my most precious memories

 

Of course the sweet memories aren’t the only things I think about

Sitting next to you

The hugs of greetings and goodbyes

Hearing you talk

The pleased look you had whenever I complemented your art

The comfortable silence between us

Holding your hand

 

 

 

**I miss you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just venting some emotions.


End file.
